Chomps Lewis
|level =5 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 90 |actor =Jude Ciccolella |dialogue =QJChompsLewis.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBalding |head add ons=BeardFull |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV NCRFactionNV vNCRCivilianDialogueFaction vNCRCivilianProspectorDialogueFaction |class =SoldierBigGuns |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =QJChompsLewis |baseid = |refid = |footer = Without his helmet }} |content2= |content3= }} Chomps Lewis is the foreman of Quarry Junction living in the mining town of Sloan in 2281. Background Head foreman of the Quarry Junction teams mining limestone to make concrete the for NCR's fortifications; Lewis found himself on indefinite leave after the Powder Gangers stole his team's entire supply of dynamite, and because of the shortage on dynamite, deathclaws infested the quarry grinding operations to a complete halt. They and the Powder Gangers are now holding up production of cement at the city and furthermore, traffic on the Long 15. His work seems to have no end of problems, as the morale of workers sagged due to not only being out of work, but out of power, and stuck in a holding pattern.The Courier: "I repaired your generator." Chomps Lewis: "It's nice to see things going the way they're supposed to, for a change. I'm going to pay you out of my own pocket for this one." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) When not mining Quarry Junction, Chomps runs a little side business acting as the middle man between his daughter, Melissa, and supplier Private Tyrone, trafficking drugs. His contact is shady, but things took a turn for the worse recently, as Tyrone outright cheated Chomps on the last shipment.The Courier: "I'm looking for a suitcase filled with chemical supplies for a... friend. Know anything?" Chomps Lewis: "Ah, yes. I think I know which friend you mean. Even if there weren't Deathclaws in the quarry, there'd still be no delivery. The supplier, a guy in Primm named Tyrone, is a cheating son of a bitch who won't deliver even though he's already been paid in advance." The Courier: "Has Tyrone cheated you before?" Chomps Lewis: "He's always been shady, but this is the first time he's outright screwed me." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue)Note to Tyrone He is fairly sympathetic to the Great Khans as well. His daughter Melissa is a courier for the Great Khans and although he disapproves of her lifestyle, he understands that only she has the authority to make decisions impacting her life. No longer entitled to continue to keep tabs on her daughter's activities, the foreman is glad that she is making her own way in the world.The Courier: "You don't care that you're helping the Great Khans?" Chomps Lewis: "I'm just the middle man. The Great Khans are a hard group, and some of them are no good, but they're not all the same. I believe in the NCR, but that doesn't make it right for them to roll over anyone who doesn't want any part of 'em." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) Despite its proximity, Chomps doesn't recommend visiting New Vegas. Speaking from experience, he states that it's a good way to burn through a month's pay in minutes, and has seen more people on their way thinking it's going to be nothing but an easy ride to the top.The Courier: "What can you tell me about New Vegas?" Chomps Lewis: "I've been there once, and I don't recommend it. It's just a way to burn through a month's pay in five minutes. I've seen a lot of folks come through here thinking they'll have the easy life once they get there. It never happens." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Claws Mended: Chomps will tell you that his pet mole rat has been limping since a baby deathclaw slashed her leg. You can treat Snuffles' leg with a Medicine check of 30. * Claws Out: The quarry workers can't work because the quarry is rife with deathclaws. No one in the camp is brave enough to get rid of them so it's up to the player to do it. * Don't Make a Beggar of Me: Chomps will have to be asked about the whereabouts of Tyrone, revealing he's down in Primm. * Power to the People: Chomps provides the quest reward of 2 $100 NCR, and NCR fame. Inventory Notes * Due to his somewhat unprotected position and being surrounded by high-level enemies (including deathclaws), there is a high probability that he will be killed eventually. * As soon as you are about to enter Sloan from the south, Chomps will force a conversation warning you about the deathclaws in the quarry and how to get to New Vegas safer. * Chomps will greet you differently if you enter Sloan from the north. * Telling Chomps that you'll take care of the deathclaws, his response will differ depending if your level is higher or lower than 15. If 15 or higher, he'll show confidence that you'll be able to do it. Lower than 15 however, he'll question if you've even had any knowledge of deathclaws and does not believe you'll be able to kill them. * You can fix the generator next to the barracks and Chomps will give you 2 $100 NCR money as well as some NCR fame. * If you help Snuffles and report back to Chomps he will tell you that she helps keep peoples spirits up and hands you 2 $100 NCR money as well as some NCR fame. *He may not be present at night. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Chomps Lewis appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes the player may find that Chomps has vanished from Sloan, despite the time of day or if the player fast travels to the town. If this is not due to a death (either by the player or a deathclaw), the player can find him again by doing the following... Standing in front of the mining office front door, turn so that your compass is between northwest and north. Walk forward (you are going past the pile of tires and to the left side of the Machine shop.) Chomps should be right in front of you/just behind the machine shop walking against a cliff wall. Due to the geography of this area, Chomps blends into the background and his radar icon seems to place him as the worker inside the machine shop meaning many players mistake his icon for the other non-player character. * Chomps Lewis may leave Sloan and head to Hidden Valley if bark scorpions appear in Sloan. He will remain there in the same spot, even after the player or himself kills the bark scorpions. Category:Sloan characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Chomps Lewis es:Chomps Lewis pl:Chomps Lewis ru:Чавк Льюис uk:Чавк Льюїс